GS Without the MSN
by xoEnviousLust
Summary: The repost of GS MSN, but without the MSN, filled with extremely funny times between the main characters
1. Chapter 1

**Well this Is the repost of GS MSN…well without the MSN lol**

'**_thinking'_** **"Speaking"**

**Chapter one:**

It had been a long day; actually it was one of the best days ever. The war between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance was over and everyone could rest in peace. Dearka, Yzak, Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Flay all still kept in close contact and were in fact great friends (though no one besides Kira liked Flay who somehow survived getting blown up)

"Yes Freedom," cried Athrun as he escaped from his bedroom window since he had been locked in there for treason. "Oh wait I mean justice" He ran down the street to where the party was at. He could see all of the mobile suits parked and new it was going to be fun.

"Hello everybody welcome to the cemetery, some people go to heaven, some people go to hello," said Athrun before a large object resembling a frying pan flew at his head.

"Athrun shut the fuck up, you're giving me a headache," said Yzak rubbing his temples.

"Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, over the cliff we go screaming all the way, the snow is turning red, I think I'm almost dead, Yzak took the duel and then he shot me in the head" Sango Athrun as a light bulb appeared above Yzak's head signifying he had an idea, then he walked out.

"Athrun what is up with you…Are you drunk?" asked Kira as Athrun began to laugh uncontrollably.

"How can I be drunk drinking age on the plants is 25, that is what I call child abuse," said Athrun as he sat next to Cagalli. Dearka only shook his head and wondered how a dumb guy like Athrun ever survived the war.

"Oh I understand," said Lacus as everyone looked at her. "Athrun has a very high glucose level" When she got blank looks from everyone she sighed.

"A thinking hurting brain can't see anything, pulse increasing…" cried Kira before Dearka slapped him causing him to return to the real world.

"What I mean is Athrun is on a sugar high," said Lacus as everyone mouthed an 'o' in understanding.

"Hey where did Yzak go anyway?" asked Dearka who finally noticed 'scar face' was gone.

"Oh I know," said Athrun as everyone gave him there full attention. "I was signing a really annoying song and then I said a part that goes… "Yzak took the duel and then he shot me in the head" and then he left"

"Ummmm guys I don't see the duel," said Cagalli as a feared look came across everyone's face but Athrun's. "Athrun don't you understand Idiot, Yzak is going to kill you"

"Ya idiot you should really pay more attention," said Kira as he got a weird look from everyone. "I mean Athrun, not idiot, Athrun"

"Well he doesn't scar, I mean scare me, besides I have something better than the duel, it can defeat all its opponents," said Athrun.

"Oh really and what is this great object?" asked Kira as Athrun raised his hand and everyone anticipated what he was going to say.

"I ping-pong paddle," replied Athrun as everyone fell over anime style. Cagalli jumped up wanting to save his life knowing that Yzak would probably, no most definitely try to kill Athrun, but was surprised to see Yzak walk back through the door with a sad, pissed off look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Dearka who was pretty preoccupied by punching Kira in the arm.

"It's to embarrassing to say," said Yzak as everything went silent.

"Hahahahaha now you have to tell us," said Kira who was rubbing his shoulder from where Dearka had been punching him.

"Well the truth is," said Yzak looking at the ground, then he mumbled. "I can't find the duel"

"**WHAT!" **screamed everyone as Yzak cringed.

"Ha and I thought I was an idiot," replied Athrun smugly

"You still are an idiot," said Cagalli as Athrun began to get tears in his eyes.

"You're so hurtful," said Athrun as he ran off to go cry in a bathtub, why I do not know.

"But you," said Cagalli pointing a threatening finger at Yzak. "How in the name of Patrick Zala…"

"HEY!" called Athrun from upstairs, but Cagalli ignored it and continued.

"Well anyways, how do u loose your mobile suit?" asked Cagalli as Yzak shrugged. It took three days but eventually they found the duel…it was behind the couch.

**There you go…by the way this is the repost of a story called GS MSN since fanfiction killed it so please review and chapters will get longer. Sponsored by WMFOGSAS and the JUSTICE ROUGE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmmmm this is in fact the reincarnation of the first story GS MSN but since fan fiction killed it we rewrote it…so review or feel the wrath of the authoress, oh and the reason this is a repost is because fanfiction took it off the site because it was an msn story and writing a story with msn is against the rules**

'**_thinking'_** **"Speaking"**

**Chapter Two:**

Once again everyone was at Kira's house. Yzak was still feeling the ridicule of when he had miss placed the duel and that made him need to join anger management. We now join Athrun who for some unknown reason was locked in his closet. He looked around the darkness with fear and soon heard footsteps coming to the door and knew exactly who it was. "So it is you, isn't it Kira?" asked Athrun as Kira ran to the closet door and put his ear up to it.

"Athrun? Athrun Zala?" he asked as he took the key off of the shelf and opened the door and turned on the light. Athrun then sighed as he looked beside him shocked.

"Mwu? Mwu La Flaga?" asked both Kira and Athrun as Mwu walked out of the closet and brushed himself off.

"Hello guys," said Mwu as both Kira and Mwu turned to see Athrun laughing his ass off.

"Hahahahahaha your name is Mwu," laughed Athrun as Mwu and Kira raised there eyebrows which made Athrun laugh even harder. "You know moooooo like a cow Hahahahaha" Kira couldn't help but to laugh along with his retarded friend as Mwu ran away to go and cry at his sudden job as comic relief.

"Hey guys guess what," said Flay as she walked through the door and everyone-especially Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak- wished the door would shut on her head and kill her.

"What is it this time flay?" asked Dearka who was writing down 101 ways to kill her on a piece of paper.

"I Just bought my 356th pair of shoes," cried Flay as Yzak and Athrun held Dearka back from pummeling her into a million pieces.

"Say Athrun what's wrong?" asked Cagalli as Athrun held his head.

"He won't shut up," cried Athrun as everyone looked around wondering who he was talking about.

"Who wont?" asked Lacus as Athrun sighed.

"He lives in my head and the only one who can stop him is he and he is great," said Athrun as Yzak laughed…yes Yzak can indeed laugh.

"You mean Athrun is schizophrenic man that made my day," said Yzak.

"And the voice says to kill pizza or maybe its Kira? I can't tell," said Athrun as a scared look came across Kira's face.

"Oh believe me it's definitely saying pizza," said Kira as Athrun nodded and suddenly left.

"Looks like a serious case of 284," said Dearka nudging Yzak.

"Ahhhhh 284," yelled Yzak as he ran out of the house.

"Oh no I can't believe I just said 284, oh no I did it again Ahhhhh," said Dearka as he too left.

"What was that about?" asked Lacus as Cagalli Kira and Flay shrugged.

"Guys im hungry," said Kira as Cagalli picked up the phone to call pizza. Her eyes suddenly went wide as there was no answer at the pizza place. "ATHRUN!"

**Ok please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews keep 'em comming**

'**_thinking'_** **"Speaking"**

**Chapter Three:**

Kira Yamato, known as the big cry baby loser head was now in fact in the middle of a staring contest with Yzak though everyone including Kira knew Yzak would win. Finally Kira blinked and Yzak jumped up doing a dance of victory. "Hahahahaha I knew I would win"

"Hey it's not my fault I forgot what we were doing," said Kira as everyone sighed and Athrun walked through the door.

"Hey Athrun," said Kira as Athrun plopped down on the couch his eyes drooping more every second. "Whoa you look tired"

"Lacus took…sugar…coffee…gone," said Athrun as Lacus walked in.

"He was getting way to out of control, he even thought there was an evil voice in his head," said Lacus as Athrun glowered at her.

"There is an evil voice in my head and he doesn't like you," replied Athrun causing people to whisper. "If only Nicol were here he would understand me…"

"Tada It's me the almighty Nicol," cried Nicol as he dashed through the door of the house causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Hey you're fixing my door," replied Kira as Nicol shrugged and went and joined Athrun on the couch.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Flay as Dearka stood behind her with a dagger but Yzak held him back not wanting his best friend to go to jail.

"Well so are you so shut up Miss. I have nothing better to do then to buy shoes," replied Nicol as he gave Athrun a high five. Flay just glared at him and Cagalli walked in handing a glass of water to Nicol.

"Say Cagalli what's for dinner?" asked Kira as Cagalli sat down.

"Well there's mashed potatoes, gravy, pickles, salad, cranberry sauce and of course turkey," said Cagalli.

"Ahhhhh TURKEY," screamed Nicol as he ran from the room running for his life.

"Ouch my ears," cried Athrun who gripped his ears from the pain.

"Man Nicol screams like a girl," said Dearka remembering a certain memory from when they were all apart of ZAFT.

"Say you guy's why is that Nicol guy afraid of turkey," asked Flay as Athrun, Dearka and especially Yzak laughed nervously.

"Well you see there was kind of this incident, we really don't like to talk about it," said Dearka lowering his head.

"Yes who can ever forget the incident," said Athrun as Yzak smacked him upside the head.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Athrun who was now rubbing the large bump on his head.

"For being an idiot," said Yzak.

"You know all this hate is making me wish to jump off of a cliff," said Athrun as Dearka and Yzak smirked wickedly.

"I wonder if he can fly?" asked Yzak out loud.

"You know if you had wings and feathers you'd be the biggest bird in town," said Dearka.

"You know what I'm going to do it," said Athrun as he left the house.

"Ha now this I got to see," said Yzak following idiot, I mean Athrun as he went to find a cliff to throw himself off of. "I think he'll hit the ground with a smack"

"No probably more of a splat," said Dearka. "Yzak wait for me I need to grab my camera" And soon the only ones left were Lacus, Kira, Cagalli, and Flay and all the men had left.

"Well I better go check on the turkey," said Cagalli as once again the loud piercing scream echoed through the air.

"Gah what the hell I think I'm deaf," cried Cagalli. "Was that who I think it was?"

"Yep, that was Nicol all right, I remember how ZAFT had to make extra strong earplugs after the incident," said Lacus as the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Kira as laughing could be heard.

"Hey Kira guess what?" asked Dearka

"What?"

"We got pictures…"

**Inuyashaluver12345: Muhahahaha another successful chapter**

**Kira: Hey you said I was a girl**

**Inuyashaluver12345: That's because you're not very manly**

**Kira: 'mumbles something about mean authoress'**

**Flay: Want to hear about my shoes**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Inuyashaluver12345: But I do want to hear some reviews so hit that button people and review**

**Yzak: Ya or you may never find out what happened between Athrun and the cliff**

**Dearka: And you'll never know what 284 means, oh no I did it again**

**Athrun: Run for your lives**

**Cagalli: I got it**

**Kira: Got what?**

**Cagalli: 284 must mean 'Help me I'm gonna die!'**

**Inuyashaluver12345: Oh boy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehehe well here we go...**

'**_thinking'_** **"Speaking"**

**Chapter Four:**

Kira, Cagalli, Lacus, Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol sat around the house bored out of there mind. It almost looked like a six person staring contest was going on, or that was at least until Athrun entered the room. "Hi ho hi ho its off to work I go –whistles here- hi ho hi ho hi ho"

"God damn it, shut up Athrun," cried Yzak who looked at his friend with the neck brace, cast on his left arm and tensor bandage on his ankle.

"Ya or I'll put the pictures on the internet," said Dearka as Nicol looked around confused.

"What pictures?" asked Nicol as everyone began to snicker.

"Well two days ago Athrun decided to jump off of a cliff," said Yzak

"Ya and it was fun except for the part where I almost broke my neck, sprained my ankle and broke my arm but other than that it was definitely fun," said Athrun.

"So where did you get the job at huh?" asked Kira as Athrun pulled out his new uniform which was blue and had KK on it.

"I'm now an employee at 'Kira no Kaguya'," said Athrun as everyone looked around.

"Kira no Kaguya?" asked Lacus

"Ya you know the furniture store of fine clothing?" said Athrun as everyone sweat dropped.

"That's it," said Cagalli as she pulled out a can of instant 284-now available at your local 284 store-

"Ahhhhh no anything but that," cried Athrun who ran behind Yzak as he also cowered in fear.

"Calm down please, the world has enough hate," said Kira as Dearka punched him in the arm. "Ouch"

"Hey Haro what are you doing?" asked Lacus as Mr. Pink the Haro began to walk away holding a bazooka. "Athrun do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Well you see," said Athrun who began to laugh nervously as he received a death glare from Cagalli. "It was the Evil Voices fault" **(A/N: 'Evil voice' **"Athrun'

"**What how dare you blame me for causing the Haro to attack the whole earth alliance" said evil voice.**

"Wah? Athrun you idiot that thing is going to kill the whole EA?" asked Kira

"No it can't, then where will my shoes come from," said Flay as Dearka popped up behind her and suddenly a frying pan appeared in his hand and then he used it to smash flay across the head knocking her unconscious.

"Hey what happened to flay?" asked Kira

"Who the hell cares, we have more pressing matters, like how we're going to save the whole EA," said Cagalli.

"Well I could reprogram it to not attack," said Athrun as Cagalli smiled.

"**Oh and how are you going to do this?" asked the voice.**

"I'm not sure but I won't let you stop me, "said Athrun trying to sound brave.

"**Boo"said evil voice.**

"Ahhhhh" cried Athrun.

"What are you afraid of Athrun?" asked Dearka, "I mean it's only a voice"

"Ya but I can't run from him, he knows where I live," said Athrun as Dearka fell over Anime style.

"But Athrun you have to save the earth alliance," said Cagalli as Athrun jumped up and shouted.

"Your right, this looks like a job for…ZALA BOY THE CHAMPION OF JUSTICE," said Athrun as he ran to go and catch up with Haro to reprogram it.

"Ummmm guys did Athrun just storm out of here with tights on?" asked Kira

"Yes, yes he did," said Cagalli.

"Wah? Where am I..." started Flay before she was once again knocked unconscious by Dearka who began to laugh evilly.

**Inuyashaluver12345:Woah Dearka nice job**

**Dearka: Why thank you**

**Yzak: I wonder if Athrun will save the EA?**

**Nicol: You'll have to wait till next time so hit the review button**

**Dearka: Hahahahaha flay's still not waking up**

**Inuyashaluver12345: Yes **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok just for future reference I absolutely HATE flay with a passion I though that wench should have blown up long ago lol.**

'**_thinking'_ "Speaking"**

**Chapter Five:**

It was once again a slightly boring day at Kira's house. Flay still had a huge lump on her head from where Dearka hit her with a frying pan and then the fact Athrun hadn't arrived yet also meant peace and quiet but that didn't last long. "Hey guys guess what?" cried the blue haired idiot as he leapt through the door.

"What?" asked Kira as everyone listened carefully.

"Nicol got a girlfriend," stated Athrun

"What's her name?" asked Lacus.

"Penny," said Athrun as Cagalli burst out laughing.

"So let me get this straight, Nicol is going out with Penny?" asked Yzak as Athrun nodded.

"Great now all they need to do is name there kids Dime, Quarter and Loonie," laughed Dearka.

"Hey that's not very nice eh," said Athrun as everyone raised there eyebrows.

"Eh? Since when did you become Canadian?" asked Kira.

"Since I can remember, besides Canada is da bomb eh," said Athrun

"Oh great now he's a gangster and a Canadian," said Dearka. As everyone but Athrun went to the kitchen to grab a soda. Athrun checked to make sure the coast was clear and then began to sing the song that seemed to be stuck in his head.

"Digimon, Digital monsters, Digimon are the champions," he sang as he realized everyone was now back in the living room and they all just heard him sing.

"Athrun were you watching the Digimon movie again?" asked Lacus

"No," Athrun denied.

"Oh really something tells me your lying," said Flay

"No…I mean…ummmm… it was the evil voices fault"

"**Hey Don't blame me for your idiotic-ness"**

"Well you're the one who suggested we watch it," replied Athrun

"**Shut up before I kill you"replied evil voice.**

"You can't kill me for I'm you," said Athrun

"**Well then I'll guess I'll kill you and me," said evil voice.**

"Athrun will you please tell yourselves to shut up," said Cagalli as Athrun meekly nodded.

"We need to find something interesting to do, I mean sitting here day after day gets boring," said Dearka as he punched Kira's left arm. "Even punching Kira isn't brining joy to my life"

"And that's saying something," said Yzak.

"I've got it," cried Athrun. "How about we discuss everyone's biggest fears"

"Hey for once idiot has a good idea," said Lacus as everyone stared at her. "I mean Athrun of course"

"Ok Dearka you start, what's your biggest fear?" asked Athrun as Dearka pondered the thought.

"I'd say it would have to be the dark, and snails," replied Dearka. "What about you Yzak?"

"Well it's a cross between that god dam turkey costume and Nicol," he said.

"Who's afraid of Nicol? He's just a carefree piano player," said Cagalli

"That's only his cover," said Yzak not wanting to say anymore. "Ok Flay what's yours?"

"It would definitely be having the earth blow up and then the mall explode and then not being able to buy shoes which means I'm going to go and buy more shoes before the mall blows up," she said while running out of the house.

"Ok then well…anyways what about you Kira?" asked Dearka

"Well my biggest fear is not being able to protect those I care for," he said.

"Cough-pansy-Cough," said Cagalli as everyone laughed.

"Ok so Athrun, what's your biggest fear?" asked Cagalli.

"Well I have four. One: Dying Two: 284 Three: Nicol and Four: Exploding teeth" he stated

"Exploding teeth?" asked Kira raising an eyebrow.

"Ya well you know how things expand and contract with hot and cold?" he asked as everyone nodded. "Well what happens if your in the ZAFT boardroom drinking a hot cup of coffee when all of a sudden you eat some ice cream and your teeth expand and contract so fast they explode and pretty soon there's plaque and tooth enamel all over the boardroom. I don't think that's very healthy do you?"

"Well I guess not," said Lacus

"Exactly…eh," said Athrun.

"Well next time at Kira's house we will talk about…what is wind? And where does it come from?" said Dearka

"Can it idiot," said Yzak

"Hey Dearka stole my title," said Athrun pouting

"Don't worry Athrun that title will always belong to you," said Cagalli as Athrun smiled dumbly and proudly.

But off in the mall there was a loud explosion as the mall blew up. And the only sound that could be heard was the sound of an annoying skank yelling… "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**Hehehehehehe please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay here's the next chapter**

'**_thinking'_ "Speaking"**

**Chapter Six:**

Today was a weird day. Flay was crying because her favorite shoe store blew up. Yzak was pissed that flay didn't blow up with it. Athrun was amused by his arm hair. Lacus was working on her newest annoying 'I love peace' song. Cagalli was sharpening all the kitchen knives which she and Dearka had planned to use to kill flay and Dearka was once again punching Kira.

"Stupid Dearka," said Kira as he punched Dearka's arm. Dearka just punched him back and Kira whined. "Hey that was my punching arm!"

"Ok anyone want to hear the newest and coolest joke ever?" asked Yzak. Everyone was slightly surprised Yzak knew a joke but were all to bored to really care well of course Athrun had to get his two cents in.

"I've got it, Colonel Mustard in the library with the wrench!" he shouted as everyone raised an eyebrow. "Whoops wrong game"

"Well anyways here it is," said Yzak. "How do you flood a room?"

"O wait I know this one, ummmm put a hose in it?" asked Athrun as Cagalli smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up idiot and let Yzak tell the joke," said Cagalli who had a shocked look on her face. "Whoa did that just sound as weird as I think it did"

"Ya it did, but continue Yzak," said Lacus as Yzak cleared his throat.

"As I was saying the way to flood a room is to put Kira and Sailor moon in it and lock the door," he said.

"Hahahahahahahaha ahahahaha hahahahahahahaa hahahahahahaha hahaha hahahaah haha haha hahahahahahaha," laughed Athrun who was rolling on the floor crying from laughing so hard.

"Well I don't think that was very nice," said Kira as Dearka punched him yet again. "And that didn't make it any better"

"Maybe not for you but it lightened my mood," said Dearka as Nicol walked through the door.

"Hidly-Hodly Neighborino's," said Nicol as Athrun sighed.

"D'oh"

"God will you all please quit watching the simpsons," said Yzak.

"Why? It teaches you so many life lessons," said Athrun as he and Nicol high fived each other.

"Ya like how to drink beer and be a dumbass," said Lacus.

"Exactly," replied Athrun as Nicol laughed. "Well it could be worse, it could include 284!"

"No not again please god no," cried Dearka forgetting about punching Kira and dashing out of the house.

"You're one of them aren't you," said Yzak following Dearka.

"NOOOOOOO" cried Athrun leaving as Nicol took the ear plugs out of his ears.

"I've got a joke," said Cagalli. "How do you scare ZAFT people"

"Oooo this one sounds good," said Nicol getting comfortable.

"Say 284"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" cried Nicol following his fellow ZAFT members.

"I don't think that's a joke, more like the truth," said Flay as Cagalli hit her over the head with a frying pan.

"Now that's a joke," said Cagalli as she and Lacus burst out laughing.

"Flay, flay are you ok?" asked Kira as he checked for flays pulse but couldn't find any. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

**Hahahahaha man what a stupid flay hehe and oooo im a major simpsons fan like I don't even think its healthy lol anyways please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here y'all go and please review**

'**_thinking'_ "Speaking"**

**Chapter Seven:**

"Athrun get your ass out of there right now," cried Cagalli as she banged on the bathroom door. Lately for some very weird reason Athrun had been very depressed and it was a) pissing everyone off and b) causing everyone else mental problems.

"Why should I? I mean no one loves me," cried Athrun through the door.

"Your wrong I love you Athrun," said Kira as Dearka whined.

"Pay up Dearka," said Yzak holding out his hand.

"What did you bet on?" asked Lacus

"Well we bet that Kira was gay and I said he was and Dearka said he wasn't and this made me win the bet," said Yzak.

"Man now I won't be able to pay for the upgrades to the buster," he said turning to Yzak. "Say buddy o'pal can I borrow some money?" he asked as Yzak smacked him upside the head.

"Well anyways Athrun there are lots of people who care about you," said Kira plotting to kill both Dearka and Yzak with his telepathic abilities.

"Hey I know a way to cheer us up," said Cagalli as Mwu suddenly appeared from out of no where.

"I know how about we all enjoy a good fashioned hamburger" said Mwu as Athrun's wails stopped just long enough for him to say what needed to be said.

"We can't have hamburgers, because you guys killed all the cows on the plants. I mean my mom was on Junius 7, probably out on the field with the cows and then you blew it up. Man now I'm depressed again.

"Now Athrun how about we sing the national anthem for the plants?" said Lacus as Dearka Yzak, Athrun and Nicol all cleared there throats.

"We're the second largest species, in this universe, and if naturals keep on dying, then soon we'll be first…" started Lacus as Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and Athrun continued the song.

"Oh we're bigger than Malaysia, twice as big as Asia we're bigger than Jupiter and it's a big planet, " sang Dearka and Yzak as Athrun finished it off.

"So big we seldom bother to go kill one another, though we often go to other planets for invasions" he sang as Kira clapped.

"Encore, encore," cried Kira as Dearka punched him. "Why must you hurt me?"

"Because a) you're a pansy and b) I know what happened between you and flay yesterday" Dearka replied smugly.

"Why what ever do you mean?" asked Kira who was unfortunately not all that great at lying.

"You know at the hospital when we all thought that flay was dying and through a party and how you were the only person who went to visit her? Well I'm friends with a nurse there and she told me she saw you two kis-"

"Kicking some ass," said Kira as he began to do fake karate moves. "Some dude tried to punch me but I took him out"

"No actually I meant to say," started Dearka but this time he was interrupted by Nicol.

"Well it's time to go pick up penny for our date,' said Nicol as everyone laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," said Cagalli rolling her eyes.

"Hey I wonder what it would be like to have a clone," said Athrun as everyone looked at him. "I mean the evil voice and me were talking and I thought it would be pretty cool"

"Well then why don't you go and ask Creuset?" said Yzak as Athrun looked at him quizzically.

"Why would I do that?" he asked as Dearka, Yzak and Lacus slapped there foreheads at there friends' stupidity.

"Because, dumb ass he's a clone," said Yzak as Athrun's eyes grew wide.

"Why am I never informed of these things?" asked Athrun

"Because you're an idiot," replied Cagalli.

"Well yeah but still, I mean that is just to cruel," the idiot said again.

'_Now is the perfect time'_ thought Dearka as he cleared his throat just to get everyone's attention. "Kira kissed Flay Yesterday.

GASP!

**Ahahahahahahahahaha next update sooner I hope and please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys I was gone there for a while but here is the update and make sure you review or maybe I'll have to 284 you dun, dun, dun**

'**_thinking'_ "Speaking"**

**Chapter Eight:**

It was a happy day in the land of oz. In emerald city it shone a beautiful color, but Yzak's daydream was unfortunately interrupted by a high pitch scream which was created by the biggest whiney butt loser head on the planet, who also happened to be the main character in the anime. "Guy's what the hell is he screaming for?" questioned the white haired goddess I mean god.

"Whoa Yzak you just missed the greatest thing in all of ZAFT history," said Dearka as Yzak gave him the –Are-you-on-drugs- look.

"I just pushed Kira out the window," said Athrun as an idiotic grin spread across his face.

"Athrun why the hell would you do that?" asked Cagalli who was making it seem that she actually cared for her twin brothers' well being, when really she could've cared less.

"Well me and Kira were on the balcony when he asked me what it was like to fly, but instead of telling him I thought it would be better to show him, but I guess I was wrong"

"Where is Kira now?" asked Lacus

"At the hospital," said Athrun as a ringing sound spread through the room. "Telephone, I got it. Hello?"

"Oh hey Athrun, listen I need you to do me a favor" said Kira in a whisper

"Ok what?"

"Well can you not tell flay that I'm here because I was trying to run away after she forcefully kissed me," said Kira as Athrun laughed. "Oh no I've got to go the nurse tripped over my lifeline… the horror…"

"Ummmm Kira, Kira do you copy? Ten four over!" said Athrun as everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Well what did my lame excuse for a brother say?" asked Cagalli as Dearka punched the well. Yes you see that without Kira there Dearka had nothing to punch making his life quite boring.

"Oh well he said," started Athrun. "Hmmmm that's weird"

"What's weird?" asked Yzak

"I can't remember," said Athrun as everyone sweat dropped

"Guys what should my new song be called," started Lacus looking at the piece of paper in her hands. "I was thinking of either… 'Peace, the Way of the Future' or 'Save the Tuna'

"I like the second one better," said Athrun drooling.

"That's just because your hungry dumb ass," replied Yzak

"No I'm not," said Athrun as his stomach grumbled and everyone raised an eyebrow. "Ok well maybe a little bit"

"Hey I have a question," said Dearka as everyone listened in. "Do any of you guys think that when we got hired for that anime…Gundam SEED I think it was, that homosexual acts between me and Yzak were being portrayed?"

"I think I'm going to go throw up now," said Yzak walking to the washroom.

"What?" said Dearka as everyone looked at him. "I was just watching an episode of it and thought it made us look gay, but I'm completely straight"

"Ya as straight as a rainbow and twice as colorful," snickered Cagalli as Dearka glared daggers at her

"Guys do you hear that?" asked Athrun as everyone began to shut up.

"Hear what?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"There he goes again," said Cagalli

"Man someone must've mentioned 284 to the poor guy," said Lacus as Yzak, Athrun and Dearka began to shiver in fear.

"Guys calm down it's just a number," said Cagalli.

"What would you know, you're just a stupid natural," said Athrun sticking out his tongue

"Why don't you say that to my face Zala!" threatened Cagalli

"You know I would and all but your face is just to ugly," said Athrun

"OH BURN!" cried Mwu who appeared from out of no where.

"Hey look the comic relief has returned" said Athrun

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" cried Mwu as he ran away.

Well will we find out if Kira's lifeline was seriously tripped over? Is Kira truly dead? What is the meaning of 284? And why was Yzak dreaming about the wizard of OZ? This and more on the next installment of GS Without The MSN

**Ahahahaha so what do y'all think. Ok I think I should get one super long review Pppppppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating in like three months lol but iam sorry and I promise the next chapter will be out soon**

'**_thinking'_ "Speaking"**

**Chapter Nine:**

Athrun sat playing DDR on playstation against Dearka, who was kicking his butt big time. Yzak was reading a cosmopolitan magazine, Lacus was writing lyrics to yet another new song, Cagalli was playing solitaire and Nicol, Kira and Flay hadn't shown up yet. Although it would be impossible for Kira to show up since he was in the hospital, and instead of tripping over Kira's life support the nurse tripped over the plug in for the lamp and landed on a needle filled with copper (II) sulfate.

"Ok I think we should all sing Karaoke since we have nothing better to do and it will be hilarious," said Cagalli as everyone nodded and she pulled the plug on the DDR game.

"Hey we were playing that," said Athrun giving Cagalli the puppy-dog eyes which made Dearka smack him upside the head. "Ouch"

"All right now who's going to sing first?" asked Dearka as Lacus got up off of the couch.

"I will sing first," she said grabbing the microphone. She sang the song irresistible by Jessica Simpson and by the end of the song Athrun was laughing his ass off, Cagalli was crying, Dearka was raising an eyebrow and Yzak still had his nose in the magazine.

"All right who's next?" asked Lacus as everyone began to whistle and not make direct eye contact with her. "I could sing again…"

"NO!" cried everyone in unison.

"We mean that's all right I'll sing now," said Dearka taking the microphone from Lacus. He cleared his throat and began to sing L.O.V.E by Frank Sinatra, everyone had to admit he wasn't all that bad for a newbie. "All right since I just sang so I get to pick who's next" Dearka scanned the room and then ran up behind the guy and gave him the microphone.

"No way"

"Oh come on Yzak, who knows you might even like singing," said Dearka as Yzak sighed taking the microphone from his friend. He walked up to the Karaoke machine and hit random for a song which just so happened to be Cold Hearted Snake, by Paula Abdule which made everyone giggle as he began to sing the song.

"Yzak…buddy…that…was…freakin…amazing," laughed Dearka hitting Yzak on the back, Yzak just gave a big toothy grin making everybody laugh even harder.

"Now me!" cried Athrun throwing his hands up in the air.

"Who should be next?" asked Yzak looking around the room, ignoring the jumping idiot. Yzak sighed and then he handed the microphone over to Athrun.

"Yay!" Athrun cleared his throat and was just in the middle of singing I'm To Sexy before Nicol came running through the door like a magical pixie horse, except without magic and he didn't look like a horse.

"Guess what guys?" asked Nicol as everyone shrugged, except for Yzak who once again had is nose in the cosmopolitan magazine. "Me and Penny are moving in together"

"Really?" asked Cagalli as Nicol nodded and handed her the envelope stating which street and number he was living on.

"Please will you look first, im to excited and I want someone else to see the good news before me," said Nicol as everyone besides him gathered around Cagalli. Cagalli pulled the paperwork from the bag and the room that was once filled with hope and glee was immediately silent until Dearka, Yzak and Athrun ran out of the room screaming. "Why are they screaming?"

"Oh no reason, but you may not want to look…" said Cagalli before Nicol snatched the envelope from her hands and then ran out of the room crying.

"Why was Nicol running out of here?" asked Flay who had just showed up.

"Oh he just saw where he was living," said Lacus

"Oh and where is he living?" asked Flay as Cagalli pulled herself together.

"He and Penny are going to be living on 284 Plant Street!" that was all Cagalli could say before she broke out into insane laughter.

BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG!

"I wonder who is calling?" asked Lacus as she picked up the phone. "Hello Lacus Clyne Speaking"

"Hello Lacus I need you to come pick me up," said Kira

"Why?" asked Lacus

"It seems when a nurse lands on a needle filled with copper (II) sulfate, she turns into a zombie," said Kira. "So please hurry and get…no get away from me…I said get away…help…mommy!"

"Hello is anyone there?" asked Lacus

"Who called?" asked Cagalli

"Just some idiot prank phone caller," said Lacus as she hung up the phone…even though it really was Kira on the other end…

**Hahahahah please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is a chapter that revolves around the incident and well zombies and lots of other random things**

'**_thinking'_ "Speaking"**

**Chapter Nine: Easter Bunny Madness**

Everyone was together again, like they always were in a depression because there comic relief had disappeared. It was true Mwu La Flaga was captured during the time the zombies began to attack the PLANTS it was a tough time for all. Actually that's a complete lie none of that really happened but we have to make people read this story somehow right? Anyways we now join Athrun Zala in his closet while he is on the phone with Kira who somehow escaped the zombified nurse.

"Kira please come and save me," said Athrun as he began to shake. Kira opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows…but soon realized Athrun couldn't see him, and he probably looked like an idiot.

"Why what have you done this time Athrun?" asked Kira as Athrun laughed quietly yet nervously.

"Well I was trying to send Yzak some flies from my super computer…but…" said Athrun as Kira sighed.

"Hey wait a minute flies? Don't you mean files?" he said

"No"

"Ok well you better get out of there soon, since we're supposed to meet everyone at Yzak's"

"But the flies are after me. So then I thought let's put honey on me so they can't smell me. But then I realized you can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar…Kira what do I do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're always right…."

"Yes, I got you to openly admit it…hold on there's someone on the other line. Hello Kira speaking?"

"Yes this is the easter bunny…I will come to destroy you"

"Ok Dearka stop playing around…"

"Who is this Dearka you speak of?"

Meanwhile on the other line…

"The flies wont hurt me, no they won't hurt me…" Athrun continued to repeat. "Man my shoes are starting to look really yummy right now…" Suddenly the closet opened revealing a man…no not a man…. A bunny.

Back with Kira.

"Let Athrun go you bastard"

"Oh is poor wittle Kiwa going to cry?" He said in a baby voice.

"I'll come for you easter bunny!"

"Oh ya well 284!"

"Heh that has no affect on me…"

"Oh really….FLAY ALSTER"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Hey that wasn't Nicol…" Cagalli said as she walked towards Yzak's. She was suddenly thrown into Quebec when something going so fast she could barely make it out ran past her.

"Cheer up Dearka, Kira will be here soon"

"He better be, my hand is starting to hurt from punching the wall"

"Guys we need to save Athrun!" Kira cried running into the house.

"Why?" Yzak stated calmly.

"The Easter bunny has him" suddenly a silence filled the room. Soon followed by insane laughter. "Guys im serious"

"What ever Athrun being kidnapped by the easter bunny is like flay giving up her obsession with shoes" Suddenly the red headed bimbo walked in.

"Guys I've decided to never buy another pair of shoes again." Suddenly Dearka and Yzak looked at Athrun with full attention.

"We're listening!"

**A/N: Hokay, eight months of no updating….thats right…so u all get a special easter version. Will Athrun escape the rabbit of death?**


End file.
